


thought there was a happy ending

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst & Smut, Angst & Tragedy, Character Death, Cheating, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Junhui and Mingyu being assholes, M/M, Minghao too, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, they deserve better, wonwoo is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "i love wonwoo," he started, junhui chuckled unamused, taking a sip of his coffee."have been in love with him for five years now. i still love him, probably loves him even more as years go by. and this is why i want to stop, junhui. whatever's going on between us, this has to end."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	thought there was a happy ending

'yeah, baby, i know that you're good, but i don't want a good boy, no, not today.'

"wonwoo's coming, get out of here, junhui." mingyu, in the middle of his hasty movements, rearranging the stuffs on top of the counter, as he tries desperately to tug back on his sweatpants and ruffle his own hair, called out to the older still naked on the couch. mingyu coudn't let any trace of his previous night escapades catch the attention of his partner. junhui grunted in annoyance as he put on his coat, approaching the apartment owner, who's still busy remembering where is which located.

"calm down, mingyu, wonwoo won't notice anything." junhui wrapped both of his thin arms around the waist of the younger, peppering sensual kisses against mingyu's nape. mingyu squirmed, stepping away from the embrace and shooting a weak glare towards the older male who just snickered in response before leaving the place completely.

the heavy feeling inside mingyu's chest clenches painfully. guilt.

two years. two years has it been since mingyu and junhui started the thing going on between them. two years has it been since they started flooling around behind their respective partners' backs. and yet the guilt never left, in mingyu's case, that is. junhui? he was all for the fun of it, the adventure and the thrill.

the day junhui first touched mingyu, a gentle squeeze against the younger's thigh, as they both were discussing business matters, wonwoo and minghao were both seated just across from them, having a discussion of their own. mingyu felt his breathing hitch, casting a glance towards his boyfriend before wrapping his own fingers around junhui's wrist, attempting to pull the hand away from him. the male didn't budge, though, instead leaning backwards, turning his head to face mingyu and darkly whisper into his ears,

"tell your boy we're visiting the site, meet me outside in five."

rounding the table to get to minghao, mingyu watched junhui whisper something to the other, smiling sweetly before placing a kiss against the younger's forehead and bidding them goodbye. knees trembling, mingyu patted his legs to calm down before approaching his own boyfriend.

he remembers, clearly, how wonwoo flashed him his brightest grin, the smile he only graces mingyu with. it makes mingyu feel so special and loved. he remembers how he planted a kiss against the smile before he let everything shatter. the trust and respect, he let himself destroy them.

"i think we should stop." mingyu, with his both hands pinned at the either sides of his head, junhui hovering on top of him and licking expertly along the caramel expanse of his neck.

junhui gave no response other than placing a knee between mingyu's thighs, making the younger buck up against the touch, greedy for more. junhui slid down the couch, halting when his face is right in front of mingyu's strained bulge. mingyu's hands gripped against the older's raven locks, tugging hard.

"you were talking about stopping?" junhui mouthed through the fabric of mingyu's jeans, his crotch growing harder every second.

"w-wonwoo.." junhui traced the outline of his cock with his tongue, "and minghao, they don't ah-" mingyu's eyes shut tight as junhui's teeth started tugging against the buttons of his pants,

"junhui, fuck-"

they ended up doing it a lot more times that night, the multiple orgasm had the both of them spent, with the last round mingyu making junhui come dry.

it was that intense, and bad. yet mingyu can't understand why he can't seem to put a stop to it.

for the first time, he let his tears fall. regret consuming his heart as glimpses of wonwoo's kind smile flashes through his hazy gaze. guilt spreading all over him as minghao's genuine friendliness appear in his mind.

he let himself cry, scooting closer to wonwoo's sleeping form on top of their shared bed. he wrapped his shaky arms around his boyfriend's body, pulling him to his chest, tightly as he buries his pain contorted face against the older's hair.

"gyu?" wonwoo, with the softest morning voice, muttered, lanky arms encircling their own around mingyu's waist. his touch gentle and firm, like how an artisan delicately touches his crafts. as if he's scared mingyu will break if he held too tight. mingyu tightened the embrace as wonwoo placed loving pecks to his chest.

that night, he made a resolve to himself. he has to fix this because the thought of wonwoo leaving him is far scarier than letting go of the sexual adventures junhui provides him with.

meeting up with junhui inside a cafe, filled with people, is a right decision. mingyu can't afford to have junhui distracting him again with his ways to getting himself out of this 'sexual' relationship. junhui just raised an eyebrow at him before sitting on the chair across from him.

"i love wonwoo," he started, junhui chuckled unamused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"have been in love with him for five years now. i still love him, probably loves him even more as years go by. and this is why i want to stop, junhui. whatever's going on between us, this has to end."

several seconds of silence passed by, and junhui's indifference turned into a soft gaze.

"i want to propose to minghao." mingyu's eyes widened a fraction, relief and happiness for the older glinting from his eyes. "i'm sorry, mingyu, to be honest, i should've listened to you all those times you tried to talk to me about this. you can't blame me, though, you're a monster in bed."

mingyu threw a napkin towards the older, neck blushing in red that made junhui chuckle.

"you were right. they don't deserve it. i realized i just love minghao too much to want him getting hurt."

they echanged warm friendly smiles. mingyu sighing, the heaviness in his chest disappearing. this was an ending far from what mingyu expected, though, he isn't complaining. the conversation went smooth and maybe, maybe things will go right.

that's when mingyu's phone on top of the table vibrated, catching both of the males' attention. wonwoo's name and photo appearing on the screen. junhui gestured for mingyu to take it and as soon as he did, his face blanched, all the happiness in him draining, dread and hurt replacing.

he dropped the phone and sprinted out of the shop, with junhui running after him.

mingyu's heart beating fast, hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes. he feels it all over the again. the massive rock inside his chest, his guts squeezing in fear, everything in him is scared.

he's late.

"time of death, 10:27 a.m."

the doctor declared and it was the final blow, mingyu's knees gave up, he broke down at the opened door, shoulders shaking as tears continuously pooled the palms cupping his own face. two hands were rubbing his back while he's getting pulled into a soft chest.

"we were.. on our way to d-deliver flowers.." minghao's voice trembles as he sobs while explaining, "we were at the stoplight, gyu, when it t-turned green... then, and t-then.."

junhui's soft murmurs from behind gets minghao to calm down, bit by bit.

"then a car was speeding it's way right in front of us, w-wonwoo.. he turned the truck to the side.. to a lightpost.. then h-he let go of the steering wheel and.. d-ducked while covering me with himself." mingyu feels defeated, lost, like half of him died and the remaining half is close to giving up.

just when he thought he can start making up for every sin he committed to his boyfriend, just when he thought he can actually fix them and one day, soon, take the only man he loved to the altar. that's when karma decided to finally get to him.

this is his punishment, losing the person he wanted to offer his life to.

he was too late, after all.


End file.
